


Comfort is Key

by Lilltherese



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Comforting Alec, M/M, Nightmares, Sad Magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-12 20:23:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10498794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilltherese/pseuds/Lilltherese
Summary: Magnus is awoken from a nightmare and Alec comforts him.(I know this has been done a lot but this is my first complete fic so i started with something short and easy.)





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written a complete fic before. I have a couple that I'm working on but I'm not really a writer, so its taking me a while. I would love some constructive criticism on how to better write fanfics!

The dawn had just barely broke when Magnus jerked awake. He sat up quickly and tried to calm his breathing. He turned and saw that Alec was laying there asleep. When he had gone to bed last night, Alec was still out on a hunt. He looked at the clock while praying he hadn’t woken Alec up… He needed his sleep. The time said 3:20am. Magnus tried to slowly slip off the bed, so as to not wake Alec, but only got to sitting on the edge of the bed before he broke down. 

He had been dreaming peacefully when when suddenly he was back in his childhood home. He was immediately accosted by the smell of blood and death. Magus turned and his sight filled with the image of his dead mother. He had never forgotten what it looked like when he found her body, but through centuries and centuries of work, he was able to almost move past it. Seeing it like he was there again brought all those horrible feelings back to him. He was unable to move with the guilt and sadness eating away at him, and weighing his heart down.

Alec was ripped out of dreamland to Magnus sitting on the bed, hunched over himself silently crying. He rushed to complete awareness and pushed himself to a sitting position. Magnus instantly seized up when he felt the bed moving beside him. He turned up and looked at Alec with red, teary eyes. 

“Are you ok? What happened? Magnus, talk to me.”

“I’m fine, Darling, go back to bed!” 

“No, you’re not fine. Tell me what’s wrong.”

Alec sat behind Magnus and pulled him into his arms. Magnus’s body reacted by leaning into Alec. He didn’t feel like he deserved the sweetness but in all honesty he needed all the comfort he could get. He hadn’t had a nightmare about his mother in a long time. This wouldn’t be a nightmare he could just get over. He was going to desperately need Alec for the next couple of days. 

“What’s wrong, Love?”

Magnus proceeded to look into Alec’s hazel eyes and take deep breaths. Something about Alec’s eyes always brought him home and made him feel safe. 

“I had a nightmare about my mother. It...It’s alright now.”

Alec grabbed his face and in his softest voice exclaimed “It’s not alright. Clearly you are scared, and I want to help. Please let me help you.”

“You are helping, Alec, by being here. Just cuddle with me, please?”

Alec nodded and started pulling Magnus back onto the bed completely. He stacked the pillows a little so he could be in a slight sitting position for Magnus to use him as a pillow. He also wanted to make sure he didn’t fall asleep, so as to try and fend off anymore of Magus’s nightmares. Once done, he grabbed Magnus’s arm and guided him down. Magnus pillowed his head against Alec’s collarbone, turned to face Alec completely letting his smell surround and comfort him, and wrapped his arms around his waist. 

“Please don’t leave me Alec. I need you in my life.”

Magnus felt Alec’s arms pull him impossibly closer, almost like he was daring anyone or anything to hurt Magnus again. Magnus was lulled to sleep by Alec’s heartbeat and the feeling of soft kisses on his forehead.


End file.
